Momonga monster line
The Momonga and Squirrelfang are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling clawed rodents, are palette swaps of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Momonga A Momonga is a brown variant with red eyes and claws. Statistically, this monster has 53 HP, 66 Attack, 16 Defense, 51 Agility, and 4 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus resistance rating of 127, a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. A Momonga uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 7 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Quick Slash: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster leaps through the air at a targeted Adept and produces a burst of purple energy in a large X-shape to signify a bite, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.3. Felling a Momonga yields 29 EXP and 31 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Weasel's Claw. If felled by the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 37 EXP and 40 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In The Lost Age, Momongas are fought throughout the western/central portion of Osenia, as well as in Yampi Desert. In where the monster is first fought throughout Osenia, the Momonga has the lowest statistics across the board in comparison to the monsters it is fought alongside, except for Agility which it has the highest rating of. It's only slightly faster than the comparably tough Kobold, meaning that from the start it is hardly a monster that takes much effort to whack aside. It becomes even lesser in comparison when you enter Yampi Desert. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Squirrelfang A Squirrelfang is a light blue variant with dark blue eyes and claws. Statistically, this monster has 130 HP, 229 Attack, 59 Defense, 168 Agility, and 6 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus resistance rating of 127, a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Mars Resistance rating of 48, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 110. A Squirrelfang uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Quick Slash: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster leaps through the air at a targeted Adept and produces a burst of purple energy in a large X-shape to signify a bite, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.3. Felling a Squirrelfang yields 176 EXP and 131 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If felled with the effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 228 EXP and 170 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In The Lost Age, Squirrelfangs are fightable in several areas, including the overworld region of the continent of Tundaria, within Tundaria Tower itself, within Ankohl Ruins, and within the early portion of the Islet Cave. In every area it can be fought in The Lost Age, it has the highest Agility rating among the monsters fought in each area by quite a large margin, but it also has the weakest offensive and defensive capabilities by large margins as well. Thus, they may do some damage each time they appear in a battle, but are otherwise very easy to down. Momangler Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a violet variant with red eyes and claws named Momangler. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance